


3A.M

by chosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Romance, Sapphic, Sensual Play, Short & Sweet, Smut, Softcore Porn, soft, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: The cold hands of Uezuet roaming the warmth of Alina as time ticks and the clock read three, awakening a hunger in Uezuet.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	3A.M

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: it’s a moment in time of my two female characters. If you’re uncomfortable, please leave.

A pair of hands dancing amongst warm cloth, gliding under the fabric and touching cold skin that riddled with texture, like a drying petal that saviors it's color. Slowly wrapping long arms around a plump waist as the flesh of a chest brushes against another, a back arching in as a forehead lays against the other. Hands finding their way into tuffs of hair as lips dance against a face that smiles upward.

Warm breaths exhaling as they coat the morning night with an ambiance of longing and sweet dreams.

Lips pressing against a warm neck painted in golden hues from strands of wet hair, leaving markings of scarlet hearts.

A small gasp, a tightening of arms, and a pull inwards- a sign for the other to do more, to leave even more traces of desire. A soft but persistent sound of warm moans began to fill the room as hands found their way upwards, pressing into the soft flesh as palms and long fingers molded against a pair of delicate breasts. A pair of hips rolling gently against the one below, friction welcoming its way upon wet garments.

“Touch me more,”

A soft but demanding tone from above, a smile hid from the other as a hand trailed down and under. Slipping off the garment and exposing a blossoming flower. Fingers brushing against flesh and the dip of a hip, making their way between thick plumped thighs- pressing into them as they glided among them.

Gently, but slowly gliding the tips of their fingers against outer fences. Coating the edges with honey before pressing a bit more, walls wrapping slowly over the stems that greedily touched every corner. Inching their way further back, locating the entrance to warmth, slowly pushing in and then out and back to the top where a tingle began. Hips pushing down in alarm of wanting it back to where it was.

A soft chuckle could be heard and a soft mumble of words.

“Needy,”

They found their way back and slowly entered once more, gradually getting deeper and warmer as walls encircled around the two cold fingers—a row of soft moans and gasps exiting from above. A roll of the hips, pressing down as fingers coiled, curling upwards even deeper. Lips finding their way on the skin that trembled, sucking in buds of red as teeth grazed over each gently before finding a dip in a soft neck- sinking in eagerly, a pair of hands tightening around locks of hair with a dip of a head backward as moans left one's mouth-- a press of hips bucking downwards eagerly, rotating upon long joints that curled upwards with each thrust down, coating and encircling them with honey from within the deepest parts. 

The night welcoming each movement and burning the moon with delicate fond memories of the two. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's been a while~ I'm sorry I've been busy with college, but I hope you enjoy this small little moment of my two characters..


End file.
